Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992)
Disney's The Little Mermaid is an American animated television series produced by Walt Disney Television Animation based on the 1989 Disney film The Little Mermaid. It aired between September 11, 1992 and November 26, 1994, consisting of 31 episodes. With the Voice Talents of *Jodi Benson - Goldfish (ep9), Princess Ariel, Additional Voices *Edan Gross - Flounder *Kenneth Mars - Dr. Vile (ep26), Dudley, Grandpa Neptune (ep16), King Triton *Samuel E. Wright - Sebastian, Sebastian's Dad (ep25) *Charlie Adler - Commander Shaabala (ep2), Squid (ep21), Additional Voices *Joe Alaskey - Lobster Mobster *Rene Auberjonois - Chef Louis (ep30) *Jeff Bennett - Prince Eric, Tom (ep17), Additional Voices *Greg Berg *Greg Berger *Mary Kay Bergman - Fish (ep10), Princess Arista, Additional Voices *Sheryl Bernstein - Princess Aquata *Clancy Brown - Valhalla Soldier (ep28) *Pat Carroll - Ursula *Danny Cooksey - Urchin *Jesse Corti *Dave Coulier - Moray the Eel, Additional Voices *Brian Cummings *Jim Cummings - Crab Louie (ep4), Cure-Seeking Villager (ep29), Emperor Sharga (ep2), Glowfish (ep11), Mr. Clambakersfield (ep5), Seahorse Announcer, Sharkanian Soldier 1 (ep2), Stormy's Owner (ep3), Valhalla Soldier (ep27), Additional Voices *Tim Curry - Evil Manta, Ship Captain (ep10), Additional Voices *Keene Curtis - King Augustus (ep8) *J.D. Daniels - Crabscout *Paddi Edwards - Flotsam, Jetsam *Betty Ford *Pat Fraley - Young Octopus (ep3) *Linda Gary - Female Villager (ep29), Fortune Teller (ep29), Seawitch (ep11) *Joanie Gerber - Baby Mermaid Twin#1 (ep5), Baby Mermaid Twin#2 (ep5) *Ed Gilbert *Michael Gough - Clam (ep3) *Mark Hamill - Hans Christian Anderson (ep22), Zeus (ep21) *Whitby Hertford - Ollie, Young Triton/Rex (ep11), Additional Voices *Tino Insana - Baracuda (ep14) *Jordon Jacobson - Prince Thor (ep8) *Nick Jameson *Tony Jay - Magical Wishing Starfish (ep20) *Richard Karron - Ebb (ep12) *John Kassir *Kay Kuter - Grimsby (ep24) *Maurice LaMarche - Scuttle *David Lander - De Shrimp *Anndi McAfee - Crabscout *Rod McKuen - Archimedes (ep22) *Scott Menville *Alan Oppenheimer - Squid (ep9), Additional Voices *Malachi Pearson - Crabscout *Ashley Peldon - Girl (ep22) *Ron Perlman - Apollo (ep28) *Bradley Pierce - Boy (ep22), Little Manta Ray (ep31), Young King Triton (ep16) *Hal Rayle *Clive Revill - Circus Master (ep17), Additional Voices *Kimmy Robertson - Princess Alana *Neil Ross *Justin Shenkarow - Daniel (ep26) *Hal Smith - Old Octopus (ep3) *Kath Soucie - Flo (ep12), Mrs. Clambakersfield (ep5), Princess Adella, Princess Attina, Additional Voices *Cree Summer - Pearl, Additional Voices *Russi Taylor - Pearl's Mom (ep14), Additional Voices *Frank Welker - Lucky (ep18), Penny (ep22), Additional Voices *Hattie Winston - Sebastian's Mom (ep25) Episode Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 1 Whale of a Tale 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 1 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 2 The Great Sebastian 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 2 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 3 Stormy 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 3 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 4 Urchin 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 4 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 5 Double Bubble 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 5 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 6 Message in a Bottle 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 6 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 7 Charmed 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 7 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 8 Marriage of Inconvenience 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 8 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 9 The Evil Manta 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 9 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 10 Thingamajigger 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 10 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 11 Red 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 11 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 12 Beached 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 12 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 13 Trident True 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 13 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 1 Episode 14 Eel-Ectric City 1992 Credits.PNG|Season 1 Episode 14 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 2 Episode 1 Resigned To It 1993 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 1 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 2 Episode 2 Calliope Dreams 1993 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 2 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 2 Episode 3 Save the Whale! 1993 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 3 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 2 Episode 4 Against the Tide 1993 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 4 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 2 Episode 5 Giggles 1993 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 5 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 2 Episode 6 Wish Upon a Starfish 1993 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 6 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 2 Episode 7 Tail of Two Crabs 1993 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 7 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 2 Episode 8 Metal Fish 1993 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 8 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 2 Episode 9 T'ank You for Dat, Ariel! 1993 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 9 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 3 Episode 1 Scuttle 1994 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 1 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 3 Episode 2 King Crab 1994 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 2 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 3 Episode 3 Island of Fear 1994 Credits Part 1.PNG|Season 3 Episode 3 Credits 1 Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 3 Episode 3 Island of Fear 1994 Credits Part 2.PNG|Season 3 Episode 3 Credits 2 Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 3 Episode 4 Land of the Dinosaurs 1994 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 4 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 3 Episode 5 Heroes 1994 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 5 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 3 Episode 6 The Beast Within 1994 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 6 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 3 Episode 7 Ariel's Treasures 1994 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 7 Credits Disney's The Little Mermaid Season 3 Episode 8 A Little Evil 1994 Credits.PNG|Season 3 Episode 8 Credits Category:Cartoons Category:1992 Cartoons